residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rose Bedford
*'This article is a part of the Code Genesis Continuity.' "You know; you sit there and pretend like you're some great God, sent to liberate this terrible world. In the end though, who's going to liberate you from yourself?" --Rose, to Alex Wesker. Rose Lenore Bedford "Roselyn Dahlia Pierce" born September 11th, 1993, was born the only daughter of James Adolph Pierce and Dahlia Jane Pierce two very well known and highly successful Umbrella researchers. Hot tempered, intelligent and with the capability of being dangerously cunning, Rose Bedford seeks only the best for herself as well as her friends; she sees them as her only real family to the time of her adulthood after the surprising death of Charles Bedford (the man who had feigned being her only father). To this end, she was affiliated with various minor research companies until she was permitted to enlist into her father's former place of employment; Newark's New Genesis Pharmaceutical Company, as one of its most promising and later on head researchers. She accompanies Chris during the zombie outbreak as one of the main protagonists for the entire game, fighting off hordes of undead and creatures alike. When facing Alex, she is given a choice of whether or not to join him. She is portrayed by Sumalee Montano. Early Life and History with Umbrella Rose Bedford was born of parents with superior intellectual genes. But not only that, James and Dahlia Pierce were discovered to possess a rare cell type that gave them amazing physical immunity and this sparked Spencer's interest for a future project involving the family. Never once sick a day in their lives, the parents eventually gave birth to their only daughter who was eventually discovered to have the same biological advancement as they had. Immediately, Spencer ordered that they hand the child over to Alex for a possibility of being a part of the W Project. Both parents were quite vehement about this and fought with him despite their own jeopardized safety to keep their daughter out of his reach and this resulted in injuring James in the process. Spencer, seeing them as too useful due to their biology ordered that they be put under in cryostasis until he could dispose of them later once their blood was harvested for experimentation. However, Alex had other plans for the family that even Spencer himself was not aware of. He informed Spencer that the parents would both be very useful in their plans and Spencer agreed to hand them over to him in their cryotubes, not knowing that he would be betrayed by his actions in the future. Meanwhile, Rose was taken by Alex and put under constant supervision while still a baby. He knew that this infant would become something great for him, yet he withheld the entire truth to Spencer, claiming that Rose would require constant supervision that he could not supply her. So he handed the child over to one of his top officials, a man named Charles Bedford. The man had expressed interest in Alex's plan once it was thoroughly explained to him; a plan that meant the purity of the new world with Rose as its Mother. Alex would need for Rose to have the best education possible and the perfect life that Charles could give her. Obviously not coincidentally, Rose would eventually go into the service of the same company that Charles had worked undercover for and become a close employee under the watchful eyes of her 'creator', Alex, and Craig Melbourne, all the while unaware of the pharmaceutical president's true intentions and her origins. Alex would also make an occasional appearance to the girl as she would grow older, giving her monthly injections that he claimed would "keep" her healthy. In reality, he was injecting her with an experimental Progenitor viral strain. Of course, the Progenitor virus remained neutral in her system, damaging nothing in her body nor causing any mental collapse the way it often did with other experimentations. This caused Alex to become even that much more entranced with her, seeing that the effects may "reawaken" once she would hit puberty. While the virus' effects were neutral with no obvious negative sides, Alex still informed Spencer that she was perfect for the Genesis Project for she would still have to be observed. She possessed the powerful immunity that would be perfect to breed a select offspring and all that he needed was another perfect being just like her in every way. Rose joined the research facility at the age of 13 and began working in the department of cellular structure, showing excellent promise and excelling at everything that was handed to her. In the year 2010, Rose was assigned to the position of Head of Research and led many experiments and expeditions to infected sites. At the time, she was close friends with fellow trainee, Beth Underwood, becoming colleagues and accomplices for years to come. Both Rose and Beth were regarded by others to be the perfect duo. Rose was also close friends with fellow colleagues Jonas Burton and Kirk Matthews. During the time of her growth, she was still constantly monitored by Umbrella. Education with Umbrella Young Jonas Burton: "Hey, how come you sit alone?" Young Rose Bedford: "Well, I would sit with those kids over there, but I don't want to be the center of attention with their fun game of egg tossing." — Rose on Classmates Rose enjoyed her years as a pupil at the Umbrella Academy for the Gifted more or less, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously, despite the issues she always faced in school growing up. She preferred to study rather than socialize with the other students. Her favorite subject was initially World History, and later Chemistry, and the only areas of study that gave her trouble were Gym Class and Math. Not because she wasn't gifted with Mathematics or Gym, she would have much trouble with the students there and the teachers who teased and belittled her. Some students would constantly pick on Rose for having no real parents; this of course was a strange thing to her, but never a big deal that she was really affected by. Their parents told them she was a bad child and should never be associated with. Of course, this was all kept from the girl who figured that teasing came normally for some people. But she proved her rightful place with her steadfast bravery and loyalty to her friends, her school and the research facility. Abilities and Skills "Clever girl..." --Albert Wesker Rose proved to be a woman of exceptional skill and talent. Even prior to beginning her education at the academy, she practiced some simple viral experiments, which all proved to work very well in her favor during contests and Science fairs. Professor Harold who taught her Mathematics in her third year at the school, claimed that Rose was the most intelligent girl of her age that he had ever met; a notable remark considering the fact that she would constantly be sent to the office for speaking out of term or correcting him if she felt that he was wrong. Rose is considered by most to be a "borderline genius." Personality Rose has been known to posess a cunning, yet very apathetic personality. As a child, she was quiet, almost exhibiting apathetic views toward her own kind, even toward the bullying she endured. She was very curious by the way things worked and performed themselves and preferred to keep to herself. After the death of Charles Bedford, her assumed father, she was deeply affected by this sudden loss and experienced complicated grief for the next years of her life, denying his death and suffering extreme mental trauma from it. She also began to resent everyone around her and their happy families, which instilled bitterness and loathing in her as a child to the point of adulthood. She also became highly frustrated when people attempted to offer her some kind of help and feared any kind gestures to her for worry that they were simply "false" and "attempts at covering up bad intentions". After Charles' death, Rose also developed a shorter temper, lashing out at many people; she went from the quiet, calm young lady to a bitter furious woman who it constantly affects at her place of business as well as out in the city to those who are familiar with her. She is easily angered by things that frustrate her and she has no patience for any foolishness. Rose seems to also be somewhat paranoid about being around others if they are not her close friends. She sometimes believes that people may be out to "get her" and often times leaves the lights on in her house. Rose also claims that it is better to "do the hurting than to be hurt". Rose also tends to be rather argumentative to people who she generally dislikes, a trait most evident in her interactions with Chris. Wardrobe Rose wears clothing that associates with her in general; a modest woman who takes little interest in her appearance. In some cases, Rose wears a tank top with a blue overshirt, she also wears a standard doctor's uniform and tie. She believes that focus on appearance can be trifling and meaningless. She also wears a pair of reading glasses on a few occasions while at work, claiming that they make her feel smarter despite her already being borderline genius. She has no real need for them. Physical appearance Rose has thin black hair, a very rough and tense sort of voice, and dark blue eyes with slender, yet natural muscular build. Rose never gave much attention to her appearance, except when she used great care in fixing her hair, which she later remarked was too much work to use every day. She keeps her hair short. She is implied to be relatively plain in her younger years, but becomes much more attractive in her late teens. Insomnia Rose suffered rampant fits of insomnia during the night when she attempted to get some sleep after her father was killed by Todd. Almost every night, she'd dream for short periods of time, horrible dreams of blood and gore and screams. Her insomnia affected her daily life sometimes and she would suffer hallucinations accompanied with almost violent mood swings. Often times, she would leave the lights on in her house as it would be the only way for her to get to sleep. Abilities As a result of viral injection, Rose's immune system prevented further infection of her body and remained neutral, causing no visual damages. However, it appears that Rose is physically stronger than a woman of her age, size and weight. She has demonstrated the ability to take a hit from a car without causing damage. She is also seen able to grab Jonas-a full grown man - without any form of effort or difficulty. She doesn't appear to possess any abilities that Wesker had save for those key elements that go by unnoticed by Chris during the chaos. Apparition After Rose was severely wounded by Todd, he was also haunted by her child illusion. Though she wasn't killed, this is proof that the things he is haunted by are not really spirits themselves, but just illusions of his guilt and personal fears brought on by his slowly developing insanity. This illusion of Rose is also covered in blood and often perches beside the man when he is in bed or over his bedpost, laughing at his terrified cries. Also, the illusion of Rose seems to delight in his fear and terror and often calls him a "bad man". She also wishes that he were the dead man in the grave and not her father; these feelings could be an exact opposite of what the real child Rose is like, though she does wish that her father was alive. Relationships Parents Beth: "Are you okay with this, Rose?" Rose: "To tell you the truth? No. I spent my whole life thinking he was my father and now, I find out that they're really monsters? No. I'm not okay with this at all." — Rose and Beth on the discovery of James and Dahlia Pierce Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were both highly-respected Umbrella scientists and they were really proud to have a daughter. Upon their having to give her up, they put up a horrible fight with Spencer, even begging him not to take her. Because of their genetic DNA and his respect for their pleas, Spencer instead put them into cryostasis and kept them there until Alex requested their bodies for research. James was left to become the Alpha tyrant, suffering extreme mental trauma and shock from the ordeal, no longer recognizing his daughter. Dahlia was tortured to the point of insanity and driven into a psychosis. Alex saw her fit to create the Incubator. Even after suffering the shock of her mutations, Dahlia somehow recognized her daughter just long enough before she met her demise, uttering a watery, "Rose..." "Assuming I survive our hunt for the man behind this, I'll find my mother and father. If I don't...well, I think I've got enough to make me happy." —Rose, on her parents. Jonas Burton "She's like a little sister to me, you know. I love her like a sister and I don't think it goes any farther than that, Chris. It’s always been like that with the two of us." —Jonas, talking to Chris about his relationship with Rose Rose became friends with Jonas Burton after he was assigned to work with her on a chemistry project together. They tended to get along well, though Rose occasionally became irritated with Jonas' unprofessional behavior at first. But after some time had passed, she grew to enjoy his antics, finding a bit of relief to the harsh reality of the world. She even envied him for being so carefree and happy. They have developed a very close relationship over the years. Like her other friends, Rose is very loyal to Jonas, helping and supporting him with everything from fighting to school work, and is fiercely protective of him; for example, she snapped at Kirk for insulting Jonas at every turn. She stuck by Jonas even when Chris questioned the friendship. Upon Jonas' death, Rose took this very hard and this caused her to swear her deadly revenge, something that she's never once thought of before. Kirk Matthews "I wish she'd give me just one chance to prove myself..." — Kirk, on his feelings about Rose. Although their relationship would have many ups and downs, Rose and Kirk were good friends for most of their years in high school. They tended to bicker frequently, though neither seemed particularly bothered by this, often not understanding why others, Beth included, found it strange. Kirk's romantic interest in Rose is constantly thwarted by the woman's various excuses, rejections and temperament. Rose has never really considered Kirk a big friend of hers because he constantly ridiculed Beth and Jonas. She thinks of him as an acquaintance more than anything else and still makes an attempt to look out for him when he needs it. Although her tolerance for his behavior one evening when he got drunk and sang out his love for her for an entire bar to hear, she refused to speak to him for several days, even going out of her way to send him to another team, which was thwarted by Chief. Rose's relationship with him is threatened when Chris makes his appearance. Kirk, feeling like something is going on makes every attempt to thwart this. His death at the hospital took a toll on Rose and she felt terrible for a while, claiming that she was never "her nicest" to him. Beth Underwood Kirk: "I just don't get why she won't let me take her out." Beth: "Because she's smart, that's why." — Beth, to Kirk about Rose's rejecting him. Beth Underwood was probably Rose's closest female friend. During school time, Beth didn't really associate with her very much at first. They hardly ever met and passed each other by without thinking about it. One day, by chance, Beth stepped outside into the courtyard to find Rose being beaten up by three boys. Beth immediately jumped to her aid and took out all three of them. Her actions were probably due to her lacking a father figure and developing a very short fuse over the course of her life. Craig Melbourne Craig Melbourne: "I bet she's just growing up to be a dandy little bitch, ain't she?" Spencer: "Hehe. Indeed so..." --Craig upon learning about Rose's advancements in her academy. Charles Bedford had been good friends with Melbourne since before Rose was born and Craig greatly respected him. While underneath Umbrella, Craig started his own research facility to assist in covering up Umbrella's true intentions. Craig soon began to fear Rose and her destiny as she got older; this came from his encounter with Albert Wesker in the earlier years during a meeting. Craig had unfortunately spoken out of term once, which got his finger cut off in the process. Because of his fear of Wesker, he passed this on to Rose, which in turn formed into hatred and bitterness. For the longest time, he resented Rose and did whatever he could to make her life miserable. Also, due to his age, his memory is failing which can pose a problem for him in many situations. He is nicknamed "Chief" by his employees. Underwood family Because of her friendship with Beth, Rose became friendly with the entire Underwood family. She spent a portion of many of her summer and Christmas holidays at their home, and attended some family outings with them, such as shopping for school supplies. While uncomfortable with the friendly and welcoming attitude of the Underwood matriarch, Rose will occasionally make attempts to pay them back, even though they constantly refuse. Mr. Harold (Professor) Mr Harold: "Rose, what are you doing out here on your own? Shouldn't you be inside with the other students studying?" Rose: "Yes. But they'd rather me be out here..." Mr. Harold: "Oh. I see..." — Mr. Harold softening over Rose's secluded study time. Mr. Harold was Rose's 3rd Grade Biology Professor who took a shine to her when she exhibited such promise in his class. He constantly put her will to the test and challenged her whenever he could do so, hoping to strengthen her intellect. Although when she would constantly correct him in class later, he began to think of her as a bratty little know-it-all, his pride sometimes wounded by her deductions against him. Yet his respect for her never waned, always thinking that she strayed away from friendship to perhaps hone her skills. He took pity on her when Charles was murdered and offered to stop by her house to visit whenever he could to check up on her. Albert Wesker Wesker: "You are...fascinating to me..." --Wesker, on Rose. Even before she was born, Rose and Wesker were destined to copulate as the Perfect Human Beings. Rose was raised to become the Mother of Genesis and so, she required to learn endless suffering and detachment in order for her to brush the Old World aside and make way for the New. Despite never meeting one another, Wesker forgot about the woman and moved on to create the world in HIS image. Chris Redfield Chris: "N-Not that you're abnormal..." --Chris and Rose in mid-argument about who is normal. Rose disliked Chris from the very first time that she had met him. She was always seen clashing with the Redfield man over his ideals about Wesker or the Wesker children, i.e. her "siblings". His views of her are not as cold as they are about Wesker, seeing her as somewhat more level-headed and mentally stable than the man. Constantly at war with one another, Rose tries to reason with Chris and refuses to lash out at him, even though she has claimed to want to at every time he speaks. After her sacrifice of her mother, she earns Chris' respect to an extent. Jill Valentine Rose and Jill never had much interaction during the trip. Mostly they share words in passing or Jill will often avoid her when she could. Not because of fear or disgust, but merely for the best of both worlds. She sees no real threat to Rose and even respected her for her ability to "control" her abilities, if one could legally call it that. Alex Wesker Alex: "Oh Rose...so beautiful in your suffering." --Alex, to Rose. Alex had always seen Rose as BEAUTIFUL because of what she had suffered through; having her grow into a powerful, magnificent woman. Disturbingly enough, Alex was suspected to have some strange obsession with Rose due to the discovery of his diary ripped to pieces throughout the entire building, stained with blood. Although the object of his obsession is never named, there are many indications that suggest it would be Rose. Rose was somewhat shy of him as a child because of his strong and powerful demeanor, but as an adult, she absolutely hated him once she learned that HE was behind everything in her life. She felt disgusted with him and wanted nothing more than to kill him. Charles Bedford Charles: "It's not time yet!" --Charles arguing with Spencer and hesitating to relinquish the girl. Rose had never experienced pure parental love than with Charles Bedford. He "adopted" her and raised her the way any father should. She loved Charles as much as any child would and he spoiled her with whatever she wanted, being a wealthy scientist made that easy to do. At first, Charles only acted like a great father upon orders from Spencer. He wanted to become a part of the New World Order that Alex and Spencer planned to create. Unfortunately, Charles began to soften once Rose was old enough to say, "I love you, daddy" and give him a card for his birthday. After his death, Rose slipped into a depression for several months and developed a bitter resentment to all those who were happy and had families. Losing Charles nearly made her lose what little innocence she had left if not for Beth and her mother. Claire Redfield Although Rose and Claire rarely saw eye-to-eye due to their very different world views and beliefs, the two became friends through their own hardships. Rose first met Claire on a phone conversation once they arrived at Alex's island; she insulted her brother, but backtracked when Claire and Chris explained their own personal beliefs about the deaths of their parents. Claire was frustrated with Rose's belief in all manner of things without proof or logical grounds, but eventually simply accepted their differences. She tried to give Rose a chance, despite everyone's distrust of her. Thomas Miller (Character used with permission by UndeadHero) Upon Charles' death, Rose had no next of kin and unfortunately, it was discussed that she would have to be placed in foster care. As a child, she remembered her father talking with a strange man at the house and sure enough, he appeared to her again. He informed her lawyer that he would take Rose under his care. Strangely enough, he explained to the child that he had made a promise to her father that he would watch over her. At first, she was generally distrusting of Thomas, but they eventually got along and she learned to see him as a good friend instead of a "foster father". She came to respect him even more when he found the man responsible for her father's death and tried to stop him from getting away with it. Quotes *''"I'm not your goddamn queen!"'' *''"Quite frankly, you're just boring the shit out of me now."'' *''"Nice. Now he'll NEVER shut up about it."'' *''"Piss off, you freak."'' *(In a dream) "Dad. Daddy? Please, don't go! I can't see you. Why can't I see you?" *''"I can't wait to get my hands around his throat!"'' *''"What? Oh please, I don't want to rule this world. Half the time, I can't stand being in it!"'' *''"You know what I can't stand the most; being unable to see any of this coming."'' *''"Yeah, I guess. Someone had to..."'' *''"Come on, shithead! Show me what you're made of!"'' *''"Well, look on the bright side; we don't have to go to work in the morning."'' *(Common line) "Shiiiiiiiiit! This won't end well!" *(During a confrontation, angry) "Oh you're lost, Redfield! I'm a scientist! I'm not out to rule anyone! Do you really think I care about being someone's pet queen or something? Noooo..." *''"I won't die. Not until I take that bastard with me."'' *''"Yeah, yeah. Let's all laugh at the freak because it's so funny..."'' *(To Ivan) "Hah. Nice one, big guy." *''"You stepped off one curb too many, Redfield."'' *''"I told you everything I know, but you seem to have some kind of a listening problem!"'' *''"Hey, Redfield? Do you think it's always going to be like this?...Yeah, me too."'' *''"Know what? You're an idiot. I'm not listening to you anymore. I have a low tolerance for idiots."'' *''"Get this ugly shit off of me!"'' (When a Hunter G attacks). Gallery Trivia *Other than Ivan, Rose is the only "Wesker" subject capable of reproducing outside of a lab environment as far as Alex has made known to everyone. Most of the Wesker children "flaws" have been rendered sterile from experimentation. *The girl's name Rose \r(o)-se\ is pronounced rohz. It is of Latin origin. Flower name. The name, which the Normans brought to Britain in the 11th century, can also be traced to the Old German words "hros" meaning "horse", or "hrod" meaning "fame, renown". The flower meaning is possibly more valid, given the Christian symbolic meaning of the rose. (The "rosa mystica" is the Virgin Mary.) Rosario is popular in Spain. *The name Bedford means: A town and shire in England; from the Saxon bedan, battle, war, slaughter, and ford, a way or shallow place for crossing a river. Byddin-ffordd, Welsh, the route or way of the army. *Rose has a scar along her shoulder from the attack on her house that killed Charles Bedford. *Rose also has a tattoo on her shoulder that reads: "ad astra per aspera", which translates into "A rough road leads to the stars", as on the Launch Complex 34 memorial plaque for the astronauts of Apollo 1. *Rose is a fan of classic music as well as music from the 80's and 90's. In one scene in the Viral Series, she hums 1977's Sha Na Na's "Blue Moon". *She always addresses Chris as "Redfield" throughout the game and never by his first name. *It's uncertain whether or not Rose was approached after the trials of many Umbrella executives and employees. It would have been possible given her adopted father was in a particularly high position, but likely unnecessary since he was reported killed. Appearances *Resident Evil: Code Genesis *Resident Evil: End of Days "Prequel to Code Genesis" *Resident Evil: Code Genesis Viral Series ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 16:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC)